The present invention relates to a number printing machine for an offset press.
A variety of number printing machines have been employed. For number printing operations in which, after one number has been printed several times, the next number is printed, it has been the practice to use a different numbering device when a present number is to be replaced by the next number. Accordingly, whenever a number to be printed is changed, the present numbering device must be replaced by another numbering device or it must otherwise be adjusted so that the next number can be printed. Therefore, it is essential but troublesome for the operator to manually intervene in the printing operations to replace the numbering devices. This system is also not economical in that it is necessary to provide many different numbering devices to be ready for use.